Ensaio sobre coragem, pena e saias curtas
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: - Cuide-se Hermione. – Ele tentou sorrir mais uma vez. – Não fale isso para ninguém, mas eu realmente espero que você sobreviva a tudo isso. Você merece.


_Por Merlin, que eu não encontre ninguém agora. _Era tudo o que Hermione Granger pensava, ao andar perigosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, tarde da noite. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas os Exames estavam se aproximando, e ela tinha que estudar muito. Ron e Harry estavam muito cansados de um treino de Quadribol que tiveram logo após o término das aulas, e haviam decidido ficar na sala comunal, com a desculpa de que lá eles ficariam mais confortáveis para terminar o dever de casa, porém Hermione conhecia os seus amigos e sabia que provavelmente tinham escrito qualquer coisa nos pergaminhos e estavam tentando tirar um cochilo nos sofás sob o calor do fogo. Ou então Harry fingiria estar lendo algo enquanto babava veladamente por Ginny e Rony estaria engalfinhado por aí com Lila.

Era engraçado, mas o fator de Rony estar com Lavender não a machucava mais, porque sabia que aquilo não ia durar. Era óbvio que cada vez que via a garota extremamente grudenta se colar no pescoço do garoto que ela gostava tinha vontade de azará-la até não sobrar nada além de uma grande bolha de pus com cachos loiros. Mas fora brilhantemente educada, e tentava manter suas mãos ocupadas cada vez que ela chegava, para mantê-las longe da varinha. Sabia perfeitamente que Rony era seu passado, presente e futuro, e não tinha como fugir daquilo. Desde que aceitara que gostava dele, logo após o Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano, tinha sofrido muito por ele não corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas Ginny segurara as suas mãos (como Hermione tinha segurado as de Ginny, tantas vezes nos anos anteriores) e dito que Ron era um idiota, burro e cego por não perceber os seus sentimentos, mas era óbvio que era recíproco. E com a promessa de que em algum dia, num futuro muito distante e desfocado, tudo se ajeitaria, Hermione conseguia levar a vida.

Mas, inteligente como era, sabia que antes as coisas ficariam complicadas. A guerra chegaria, e não havia jeito nenhum de se negar. Sentira um gosto disso quando Harry apareceu na entrada daquele labirinto, com uma taça num braço e Cedric Diggory morto no outro. E foi realmente difícil de engolir, quando, há mais ou menos um ano atrás, vira Sirius Black ser morto por sua própria prima na batalha do Ministério, juntamente com parte da AD. Fora realmente ruim, já que nunca tinha visto de perto ninguém morrer, e que tinha realmente se afeiçoado pelo padrinho de Harry, já que tinha ficado hospedada na casa dele por mais de um mês nas férias anteriores, e ele tinha sido uma companhia bem divertida, mesmo diante da extrema situação de stress em que se encontravam, além da depressão por estar trancafiado em uma casa que odiava. Além de tudo isso, ainda tiveram que lidar com a tristeza e o luto de Harry, que tinha perdido o único parente que realmente tinha o amado. Hermione sabia que para Harry, Sirius era uma importante conexão com seu pai, homem que tanto admirava e que nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, e quando ele se fora, engolido por aquele véu, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, a dor de Harry era quase tangível para todos naquela sala. Ela, especialmente, que gostava de pensar em Harry como o irmão que nunca tivera, não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia fazer para tentar aplacar a agonia que ele sentia, mas se lhe fosse oferecida uma opção, ela não pensaria duas vezes para coloca-la em prática.

Perder Sirius Black tinha sido realmente um baque, um choque para a realidade, e se sentia extremamente inútil e despreparada, ao caminhar por aqueles corredores tarde da noite, apenas estudando para fins teóricos, enquanto tinha uma guerra inteira a esperando lá fora.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e resolveu cortar caminho pelo sétimo andar, caminho que tanto fizera no último ano, ao sair dos encontros da Armada. Pensando vagamente em como colocara uma saia que usava no segundo ano dentro da sua mala ao invés da saia nova que comprara no natal, e de como aquela ficava realmente curta e só usava quando sabia que não precisaria se movimentar muito, tropeçou vagamente em um pé quase na frente da Sala Precisa e deixou cair dois livros no chão.

- Mas que droga! – Ela murmurou, caindo de joelhos no chão para pegar os livros, e rezando para não aparecer nada demais através da sua saia curta.

- Você não olha por onde anda, Granger? – Aquela voz desdenhosa e arrastada a sobressaltou, então deixou-se cair em cima dos pés, e virou-se assustada para aquele rosto estranhamente pálido, emoldurado pelos cabelos platinados.

_Malfoy, que ótimo. _

- Eu não estava esperando alguém jogado no chão em um corredor escuro. Minhas sinceras desculpas pelo tropeço desastrado. – Ela respondeu ironicamente e ele só deu-lhe uma careta. Então, percebera que algo estava realmente estranho: ele estava vestindo uma calça social e uma camisa preta, abotoada até o pescoço, e as mangas fechadas e estendidas, enquanto nos últimos dias, todos no castelo pareciam andar com botões abertos demais, com as mangas dobradas para cima e gravatas soltas no pescoço. Lembrava-se de Rony pedir a Ginny que cortasse as mangas de uma de suas camisas no início da semana na sala comunal, mas a ruiva apenas bufou e disse-lhe que não era sua mãe e que não ia fazer o papel de uma, ele que se virasse. Rony tentara fazer por si mesmo, mas ficara estranhamente torto e desfiado, então Hermione se irritou, levantou do sofá e com um simples aceno de varinha, deixou a camisa perfeita, Rony então lhe agradeceu fervorosamente e lhe estalou um beijo na bochecha, deixando ambos extremamente ruborizados. Tudo isso fora obviamente sob os olhares ciumentos de Lavender, que os observava de longe ao conversar com Parvati perto de uma janela.

Mas além do frio incomum de Draco, ele parecia ainda estar doente. Como se estivesse com um resfriado há mais de uma semana: o rosto dele estava estranhamente magro, com os ossos das bochechas repuxando a pele desprovida de qualquer cor que não fosse o branco ósseo, os lábios desmaiados, os cabelos sem brilho e sem corte, e olheiras fundas embaixo dos olhos perdidos e cansados. A única coisa que não parecia ter mudado em sua aparência era a cor de suas íris, mais cinzentos do que nunca, como o anúncio de uma tempestade.

- Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha perante ao exame quase médico que Hermione parecia estar executando.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Ela perguntou, extremamente assombrada. – Parece que você passou uma temporada em Azkaban.

- Isso é uma maneira educada que os trouxas se comunicam? Um início de conversa ou algo assim? – Ele perguntou com a voz sarcástica, mas ela apenas juntou os seus livros, empilhou-os e sentou ao lado de Draco, recostando as coisas na parede fria de pedra e esticando as pernas no chão. Ao ver que ela viera para ficar, soube que não iria conseguir se livrar tão cedo, e apenas suspirou cansativamente.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Ela o encarou significativamente e ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu apenas... – Encostou a cabeça na parede fria e fechou os olhos, apertando levemente as têmporas. Ele já estava cansado de tudo aquilo, de ser mais do que realmente era. Cansara de ter todos fungando em seu pescoço, cuidando dele como se fosse uma criança, enquanto tinha uma responsabilidade enorme, uma tarefa quase hercúlea, e que não tinha a completa certeza de que conseguiria. Estava cansado de cobranças, e de sua mãe cuidando dele em casa, e mandando Snape cuidar dele na escola. Cansara de sua tia Bellatrix ensinando-lhe a maldita oclumência. Cansara de tentar consertar aquele inferno de armário sumidouro, que parecia não ter conserto nenhum. Cansara de ter Crabbe e Goyle nos seus calcanhares para qualquer lugar que fosse. Cansara de ter que aprender feitiços das trevas. Cansara de não mais ter fome ao olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e ver Katie Bell. – gosto do escuro. – Ele abriu os olhos para ela, que o fitava intensamente, tentando passar o máximo de solidariedade por meio de seus olhos castanhos. Draco nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos dela eram grandes e profundos. – Eu só estou farto, sabe? – Ele balançou a cabeça e gesticulou. – De tudo isso. De Hogwarts. De tudo o que eu tenho que fazer sempre. Da pose que eu tenho que manter. Ser Sangue-Puro e todo o resto.

- Achei que você gostasse disso. – Ela disse confusamente e ele apenas deu-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Eu gostava quando era motivo de orgulho. – Ela revirou os olhos e ele a fitou mais longamente. - Mas isso parece ter mudado bastante no último ano.

- Espera aí, só um minutinho! – Hermione arregalou os olhos, estupefata, e ele quase pulou ao som da sua voz chocada. – Estou ouvindo isso mesmo, ou alguém está me confundindo? – Ela olhou para os lados teatralmente. – Draco Malfoy, o filho da puta mais arrogante que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer no mundo bruxo, o mais orgulhoso do seu Sangue Puro, maravilhoso, quase divino, dizendo para mim, Hermione Granger, a Sangue-Ruim...

- Uma intragável Sabe-Tudo. – ele interrompeu, divertido. – Sabe, eu simplesmente adorei quando Snape disse aquilo para você. – Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu abertamente para ele.

- Enfim, você está dizendo para a intragável Sabe-Tudo Sangue-Ruim, Hermione Granger, que não gosta mais do seu sangue puro? – Ele apenas fez uma careta em esgar. – Estou em choque.

- Não é isso. – Ele suspirou longamente. – Eu gosto de ter uma longa linhagem de bruxos. É importante quando não se é nada. Como eu.

- Do que você está falando? – Hermione ia começar um longo discurso, mas Draco apenas gargalhou amplamente.

- Peguemos você, Weasley e Potter. O trio de ouro. – Ele riu ironicamente. Levantou o dedão. – Você, Hermione Granger, é uma vaca intragável Sabe-Tudo. Você é corajosa, é inteligente, e sagaz. Você vai ter um futuro brilhante quando isso tudo acabar. – Levantou o dedo indicador. – Weasley é um pobretão sem eira nem beira, mas vai ter você para o resto da vida. E vai ser sempre o braço direito de Potter, porque é tão corajoso e audaz quanto vocês dois. E Potter é Potter, não é mesmo? O Eleito e toda essa baboseira. A mãe dele foi uma Sabe-Tudo Sangue-Ruim como você, Granger, e mesmo assim, deu a sua vida por um bebê. Foi corajosa. – Hermione sentiu a pontada de inveja na voz dele.

- A sua mãe faria o mesmo por você. – Ela sussurrou e ele suspirou.

- Duvido muito. Não conseguiu nem evitar eu entrar nessa história toda. - Ele apertou o seu braço esquerdo e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse tirar força dali. – E a pior parte, minha cara, é que vocês tem um ao outro. Você tem ao Weasley, - Ela contorceu os lábios. – e não adianta negar. Ele é traidor de sangue demais para não querer ficar com você. – Ele a encarou profundamente. - Eu não vejo razão para não ficar. – Ele baixou o rosto, ruborizado. – E Potter tem a Wesley, aquela ruiva um ano mais nova. E tem a você também. E você tem a ele. Vocês têm uns aos outros, e, isso vai ajudar no que está por vir. E eu? O que eu tenho? A merda de um Sangue-Puro que só serve para me foder?

- E Crabbe e Goyle? E Pansy? – Ela perguntou, tentando achar um consolo para o garoto que tanto a insultara no passado.

- Aqueles dois idiotas só servem de muletas. Quando eu preciso de apoio para algum objetivo maior, eles servem. Mas eu não _gosto _deles. – Ele deu uma risada forçada ao lembrar o quanto os dois garotos o ajudaram no último ano, mesmo sabendo que seu pai estava abaixo de um aborto na concepção do Lord das Trevas. – E Pansy, - Ele bateu a cabeça algumas vezes na parede. – é um corpo quente para quando eu preciso. É bom acalmar os nervos e baixar os hormônios de vez em quando. – Ele suspirou e ela se surpreendeu ao sentir pena dele.

Porque, se teve algo que Hermione aprendeu na sua vida, é que qualquer outro sentimento por uma pessoa era justificável e mutável. Mas a pena era o fim da linha, o fundo do poço. Se você sentia pena por uma pessoa, não importava o que ela fizesse, ou do que ela te insultasse, ou quaisquer atos que ela cometesse para recuperar um pouco do respeito que um dia tivera, ela seria eternamente digna de pena.

E Draco Malfoy era digno de pena naquele momento.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ela murmurou, derrotada.

- Não sinta. – Ele respondeu placidamente. Não gostava que as pessoas lhe dessem aquele olhar que ela tinha no momento. Era quase como se ela quisesse pegá-lo no colo e leva-lo para um ninho na Floresta Proibida, e cuidar dele até que ele se sentisse melhor. Ele tinha ouvido boatos de como a garota tinha o hábito de cuidar de criaturas indefesas, desde hipogrifos e elfos domésticos até lobisomens. Não queria ser mais um. – Eu mereço isso tudo. É para ser para mim.

- Mas não tem que ser, Draco! – Ela sussurrou, imediatamente consciente de estar tão fisicamente perto dele, e ignorando todos os seus instintos, encostou no antebraço esquerdo dele, apertando-o levemente. Ele surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas percebeu como gostava da pequena mão quente dela em contato com a sua Marca Negra, que geralmente queimava de tão gelada, e não se movimentou.

Era quase fácil e simples estar na companhia de Hermione Granger quando estavam sozinhos.

- Você não entende... A minha família... – Ele começou e ela estreitou os olhos castanhos.

- Um nome e um sobrenome para você: Sirius Black. – Ele esboçou um sorriso. – Ele saiu de casa com 16 anos, porque sabia que a família era formada por um bando de idiotas preconceituosos, que acreditavam nos ideais de Lord Voldemort.

- Eu acho que ouvi essa história em algum lugar...

- Enfim, tem uma saída. – Ela suspirou e afagou o braço do garoto, que estremeceu internamente perante o toque dela. – Você pode se juntar a nós. Você pode vir para a Ordem. Você pode ficar na toca, ou se isso for muito _baixo_ para você, talvez você possa ficar na minha casa... – Hermione viu-se tagarelando e encontrou o fio da meada ao encontrar os olhos cinzentos do garoto à sua frente. – O que eu estou querendo dizer, é que se você quiser mudar de lado, você pode vir para o nosso. Nós vamos proteger você. – Ela apertou o braço dele mais uma vez, e ele se sentiu aquecido por dentro. Aproveitou por alguns instantes e então encarou a garota esperançosa à sua frente, com um olhar pesaroso.

- Não é tão simples assim, Hermione. – Ambos se surpreenderam ao som do nome dela na voz dele, mas nenhum dos dois demonstrou nada. – Ele me caçaria até o fim do mundo. Ele e todos os Comensais. Eles torturariam e matariam os meus pais. – Ele tomou toda a coragem que lhe restava, e segurou a mão dela entre as suas, tentando roubar mais um pouco daquele calor irresistível que ela emanava. – Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ele encarou-a friamente nos olhos e aproximou o seu rosto do dela, até quase encostarem os narizes. – Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir aqui, e se eu falhar, estará tudo perdido.

- Você tem uma escolha, Draco. Seja corajoso e opte pelo lado correto. Você é um grande bruxo, e pode ser ainda maior se deixar essa _covardia _de lado. – Ela quase cuspiu as palavras, o tom de urgência lhe tomando por inteira. Ela ainda sentia pena, mas sabia que tinha como salvá-lo.

- Se eu fosse pela covardia, eu não seria da Sonserina, não é? – ele respondeu simplesmente, e então roçou o seu nariz no dela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e apertou as suas mãos nas dela pela última vez, levantando-se do chão e seguindo o caminho para as masmorras.

- Cuide-se Hermione. – Ele tentou sorrir mais uma vez. – Não fale isso para ninguém, mas eu realmente espero que você sobreviva a tudo isso. Você merece.

E então, ele lhe deu as costas.

Enquanto Hermione ficou ali por um tempo, com o rosto muito ruborizado, formigando, e tentando entender o que acontecera.


End file.
